Make it even
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: The exhaustion from Bruce's trainings makes it hard for him to sleep. Natasha helps him with it, and she also has an idea how he can get even with the bruises she's giving him.


Bruce can feel every single muscle in his body's sore. With the Hulk still out of the picture, the exercises; the workouts; and the sparrings; all continue to be an integral part of his daily routine. He's not complaining. He's extremely proud to be doing what he's doing, happy of what he has achieved; being physically fit and mentally strong on his own. Although, the superficial aches that result afterwards is still something he's trying to get used to.

Today's training was different. It was more intense than the previous sessions he had. Taking things to the next level did earn him an increase in endurance, but it also caused his muscle to sting, plus two more bruises adding up to his skin's collection.

Bedtime also came in early for him that night. All he wants to do is to surrender his exhausted body to sleep, but he just can't. His body is in cahoots with his mind, they wouldn't let him. He struggles to find the perfect position for slumber. Moving endlessly, desperate to relieve fatigue.

"Are you trying to get even?" says a deep yet soft voice beside him. It startled him a little. Suddenly remembering he's not alone.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean to," he replies anxiously as he shifts to see her. "I can't sleep."

"Same here. But ofcourse, due to obvious reasons," Natasha teases him. He can see the playful smirk hinding behind the blonde strands covering her face. His fingers gently tuck the hairs behind her ear.

"Sorry, babe," he tells her sweetly, and he watches her bite her lower lip to prevent it from turning into a wide beam. The endearment always illicit the same charming response, every single time.

"We could've stopped, you know. You have to tell me when it's too much," she voices out once the flushing disappears.

"Yeah, but I can take it. I mean I did, right?" he responds quickly with confidence. "This just means that our routines are working. My body's telling me that it's getting stronger. I enjoyed it, really."

"So that perfectly explains the almost earthquake like movements you pulled off earlier?" she says with amusement in her tone.

"Ugh, I could take the couch," he answers her pitifully, face morphing into forced sadness.

"Adorkable, but I think I can live with it. Don't want you to feel all alone," she says as she cups his face. He leans into her touch, and he lightens up. "What hurts the most?"

Initially, he hesitates, but then pulls down the top of his shirt to expose the discolored skin just below his collarbone. "This one."

Her hand gently slides down on the bruise, she recalls how it happened. He sees mental images of the incident as she speaks, chuckling a couple of times. He didn't notice that she's moving in closer. He jumps a little as she enveloped his legs then climbs on top of him. One of her eyebrows rise at his surprised reaction.

"I think I know how you can get even," she says as she leans in close. Her index finger points under her collarbone. "Mark me here."

"Uhm, I've never thought about pay backs, 'cause I know what I was getting into. Also, this is different," he tells her and looks at her seriously. She didn't falter.

"As you said, you got that from something you enjoyed," she protests. "Maybe you could give me one, from what you know I'll like."

"If you want one, then that really isn't considered as payback," he explains and hears her sigh. "But if you insist."

She adjusts slightly, and his hands wrap around her waists. She leans forward. He gathers the little amount of energy left in him, and affectionately does what he's told. She lowers her head down to his shortly afterwards, and they kiss softly, looking into each others eyes as they part. Both tender and loving.

"So, does it match?" Natasha asks in a whispery manner.

Bruce laughs as he darts his eyes towards the small hickey on her upper chest. "Close enough."

"Good, maybe you can add some more. Each time you gain another?" she says with a wink and then climbs off him. He looks forward to it. "Now, I think I better help you get some sleep."

"Are you going to sing me a song?" he questions, actively avoiding her gaze as he fails to hide his chuckle.

"Do you have a song in mind?" she asks slowly and monotonously, making him laugh harder. "Well?"

"Not really." He swallows the rest of his amusement then leans in to peck her lips lightly. "I still want to wake up alive and well."

"Missed your window," she tells him as he makes eye contact.

"I hope not," he states simply, and the corners of her mouth quirks up once more.

They fall silent as they hover the sheets over them. Her head lands on his shoulder, his arms instinctively circles around her. Her right hand moves up and they settle on his curls, fingers lightly scratching what's underneath. He kisses her forehead as he relaxes under her soothing touch. This definitely is the best position to sleep in. Expectedly, minutes later he closes his eyes, matching hers and both of them comfortably, succumb to sleep.


End file.
